


Gwiaździsta noc

by vic_arious



Category: London Spy
Genre: Gen, M/M, Późnonocne rozmowy, Romance, rozmowy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vic_arious/pseuds/vic_arious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie z angielskiego.</p><p>— Dlaczego lubisz patrzeć na gwiazdy? — pyta siedzący za nim Alex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gwiaździsta noc

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Starry Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128050) by [Diary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary). 



Leżąc na ziemi z dłońmi zaplecionymi na karku, Danny wsłuchuje się w szumiący wiatr i drży z przyjemnością, gdy ten gra na jego odsłoniętej twarzy.  
  
— Dlaczego lubisz patrzeć na gwiazdy? — pyta siedzący za nim Alex.  
  
Danny odwraca głowę w jego kierunku.  
  
— Jest na to wiele odpowiedzi.  
  
Alex kiwa głową i spogląda w górę na moment.  
  
— Kierowałem ku nim życzenia — kontynuuje Danny. — Czasami wciąż mi się to zdarza — przyznaje. — Na pewno uważasz to za bezsensowne.  
  
— Nie, nie uważam — odpowiada Alex.  
  
Danny odwraca się ku niemu zaskoczony i sięga po jego dłoń.  
  
— Powiedz mi.  
  
— Nigdy nie byłem zainteresowany science-fiction, ale z samego patrzenia na dostępne dane, wierzę, że poza naszym światem istnieje obdarzone czuciem życie. Jest to bardziej prawdopodobne niż jego brak. Raz powiedziano mi, że gwiazdy są jedynie martwymi planetami. W rzeczywistości jest to jednak znacznie bardziej skomplikowane. — Przez chwilę Alex wydaje się zamyślony. — Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, jak te formy mogłyby wyglądać albo jakie mieć zdolności. Mogę zrozumieć, dlaczego niektórzy ludzie są tacy zdesperowani, by się tego dowiedzieć.

— A ty? — pyta Danny.  
  
— Nie — odpowiada. — Kiedy patrzę na gwiazdy, zastanawiam się, czy ktoś na innej planecie czy stacji kosmicznej patrzy na ziemię. Dla nich wyglądałoby to tak, jak wygląda dla nas: maleńka kropka w morzu innych. Ale te maleńkie kropki na niebie zainspirowały tyle ludzkości. Nawet jeśli ten ktoś spogląda jedynie szczątki Ziemi, po tym jak ona umrze, a nas wszystkich już dawno nie będzie, jeśli ten widok może dać tę samą nadzieję i komfort, jeśli może ich zainspirować do czegoś wielkiego... Zwykłem patrzeć na gwiazdy i wyobrażać to sobie. Nie czułem się wtedy taki samotny. Teraz — kończy — ty i ja się odnaleźliśmy i patrzenie na gwiazdy już nie sprawia, że czuję się mniej samotny. Ale to wciąż przyjemna myśl.  
  
Czując zachwyt i niemal przytłaczającą miłość przepływającą przez jego ciało, Danny nie może zrobić nic poza pocałowaniem Alexa i objęciem go mocno.

 


End file.
